The Goddess
by TeamElijahnKlaus
Summary: Kol is back from the other side, but that means someone else is coming too. The woman who ruled the world has arrived in New Orleans doing what she does best, causing chaos. Starts season 2 episode 5, Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

A cabin in the backwaters of Louisiana. The perfect spot for a young witch to hide out. Of course it would always help said witch if they didn't have an Original vampire turned witch acting as a double agent.

'Stop! Stop. This isn't working' The young witch, Davina, snapped rearranging the ingredients of the spell she was trying to accomplish, making the Original brother nervous.

'Well maybe you're just doing it wrong?'

'No, we have to do this right! Josh and Marcel, their lives depend on it.' She sighed in frustration instead grabbing the man's wrists 'Look, just stop chanting. I'll chant and channel your power.'

As the chanting resumed however Davina came up against and onslaught of images revealing his treachery.

'You're one of them! You _liar!_ ' The girl raised a hand, using her magic to throw the man against one wall and then another. 'You ruined the spell, and now my friends are gonna die because of you!' The brunette shouted, changing to a pain-inflicting spell.

'My Mother said "Kill the spell, or kill her." And I happen to _like_ you.' She went to interrupt him, only to be stopped 'Listen, you don't disobey Mother Dearest without some consequences. Yes, she brought me back to life, but she's mad as a hatter. And, that man you've made _your_ pet, my father? Well, he's more of a lunatic than she is.'

'What, so you just unleash him?' She snarled.

'You're the one who brought him back to life first, love! '

' I had him under control!'

' Yeah, right up until the point you didn't, which is when he threatened me! He wanted freedom, so I freed him. You want to know my secrets?' The younger Mikaelson brother held out his hands, 'Then here you go. Go on! Have at it! Yes, I'm a Mikaelson, but I've got just as much reason to loathe the lot of them as you do. '

'Oh is that so?' The two in the cabin turned to look at the intruder, Kol freezing at the feminine voice.

'Who are you?' Davina regained her senses, turning to glower threateningly at the woman in the doorway. ' Answer me!' She thrust her hands out as if to perform another spell, only to find it had no effect on the woman.

'And who are you to ask such questions. Oh wait, I know this one. You're the little harvest witch that just wouldn't die. Davina Claire is it?' The woman strode forward into the room, allowing herself to be illuminated by the lighting. She stood not much taller that Davina, with ash blonde hair to her waist and kitted out in motorcycle leathers. All in all a rather striking figure. As the woman walked forward Davina instinctively flinched and retreated, causing the woman to laugh. 'Oh don't worry sweetie, you're not the one I'm here for. You can both be on your merry little way soon.' She turned to Kol who was still frozen on to floor, looking up at her, and crouched down infront of him 'Missed me darling?' She cocked her head, 'Sorry I was a little late to the party, you know how testy cults get about their leaders abandoning them.' They both stood, allowing Kol to look down at the woman. 'Here's my number. I just love technology these days, so much easier that a six month crossing.' With those parting words the woman turned and left, her hair fanning out behind her.

Neither occupant moved until they heard the roar of a motorcycle engine gunning into the distance, with Davina turning to Kol and asking in a shaky voice, 'Who was that?'

Kol allowed a slight smile onto his face, eyes distant, as he replied 'That was Ra.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ra let out a long sigh as she relaxed back into the chaise longue having taken a rather stressful call. One of her sources had informed her that Elijah had been taken by his resurrected mother and although she was sticking by her pledge to not interfere in the Mikaelson's lives she still felt the nagging urge to do something about it. '48 hours. Then I'll interfere.' She muttered to herself before being interrupted by the ringing of her phone for a second time that night. 'What?!' she snapped, having lost her patience.

'Now is that anyway to talk to your long lost lover, darling?' She immediately broke into a smile at the voice that, although not his familiar one, was easily recognisable as the younger Mikaelson brother.

'Hello Kol.'

'That was quite an entrance you made earlier, Ra. And what was this you were saying about a new cult?' She smirked before replying down the phone.

'Sometimes I just like the attention, and humans are as easy as ever to manipulate.' She defended herself.

'You say that as if you aren't one.'

'You know I haven't been one in years.' She laughed.

'Well anyway I need some help, and seeing as you're the only one in this city I trust, you're gonna help me.' She sat up at this, eyes narrowing.

'Kol, you were brought back as a witch. Anything that requires more power than you have is something that I'm not going to be persuaded to do so easily, especially as you are still running around being Esther's errand boy.'

'Fine then. See if I care, I'll just have Davina do it.' He bit out. She recoiled at his tone before composing herself to reply.

'You do that darling. I only wish to be reunited with this family and I'll have no part in these warring factions. I will choose what I do and when I want to do it. Now why don't you run along to the harvest girl, I have business to take care of.' With that she hung up the call decisively, turning to the figure who stepped out of the shadows. 'Begin unravelling the strings. It seems I will have to interfere after all.'

The figure slipped away with a quiet affirmation as she stood to walk further into the house.

…

Ra did not have to wait long for news. With the foundations being subtly pulled under her Esther had begun to panic and allowed Elijah to be returned to his rightful place among family. Ra had decided from this that today would be the day she returned to the light, no longer hiding in the background. As soon as that decision had been reached she travelled across the city to where she knew they would be. Wearing a hoodie so as to try and blend as well as not be recognised by any unsavoury characters, the woman stopped in front of a familiar building.

Entering the familiar compound after so long brought back both the pleasant and darker memories that she had thought she had forgotten. In the open square a woman was already stood, allowing Ra to not have to look for who she needed. 'Oh how surprising, a hybrid.' Ra said sarcastically as the woman stood, baring double fangs. 'Now if you'd be a dear and fetch someone important that would be-' The woman rushed at her, only to freeze an inch away from her neck, with the female's neck being slowly crushed. Ra laughed 'Now now, that isn't very polite is it darling?' with a flick of her wrist the hybrid spun to face back where she had came. 'Go. Get. You. Master.' Ra punctuated each word with a telekinetic shove before releasing the girl.

'I'm not her master.' Ra looked up at the balcony just in time to see the hybrid she wanted to talk to jump over the rail and land in front of the gir

'Master, sire, dominus, same thing. Sometimes all those languages get a bit jumbled, though I think I could be forgiven for that.' Ra shrugged, continuing to conceal her face with the hood. The Original hybrid strode forward to pin her against the wall as she laughed.

'What…' Words left him as he pulled back the hood to reveal the girl, the aggression that was coursing through him a moment before dissipating. He stepped back and folded his arms over his chest. 'What are you doing here, love?'

Ra stepped forward with a grin on her face to reply only to be cut off by the female hybrid walking towards her, glaring. 'You know her? She tried to kill me!' The girl whined only to be brushed off by Klaus.

'Oh I'm sure she wasn't planning on killing you little wolf. She just plays rough sometimes.'

Ra nodded as his words, letting a mischievous smile cross her face, 'You were the one that attacked me darling, I just defended myself. Sorry if I was a bit rough, I forget how fragile you fledglings are.' The girl huffed again, looking between Klaus and Ra as if to tell him he should be doing something.

'You didn't answer my question.' Klaus raised his eyebrows, smirking at the girls' confrontation.

'Well you know my answer Nik, don't you.' Ra raised her chin defiantly.

'Of course. How is my brother?'

'Pissed at me for not worshipping the ground he walks on.' Ra said, folding her arms.

'Well that's all sorts of the wrong way round; as I'm sure your pride keeps telling you.' Klaus grinned as Hayley watched, utterly confused.

'I'm not _that_ bad Nik, I've got a lot better with these past centuries decline in organised religion.'

'Ok, can someone tell me what the hell is going on? Who is this Klaus?' Hayley interrupted again. Klaus rolled his eyes before stepping forward, waving his arm between the women.

'Ra, this is Hayley. Hayley this is Ra. A _very_ old friend.' The warning was clear in his voice while Ra laughed pulling the man into a tight hug, which to Hayley's shock, he returned.

'Now Nik, where's Elijah? I heard he got into a bit of a hostage situation with your mother.' Klaus' face became grave as he nodded.

'It seems mother dearest has placed him in an enchanted sleep. I'm heading out to the Bayou to find the cure.' Ra nodded understandingly, allowing a grin as Hayley pulled Klaus away to whisper to him, not knowing she was still easily within hearing range.

'Klaus, are you sure you can trust her knowing that? I mean I get that she might be an old friend, but when was the last time you saw her? She could have easily changed since then.' Hayley spoke.

'I'm going to let this go since you don't know her but don't ever question that woman in front of me.' Klaus' voice was threatening before becoming jovial; 'There are few things that have never and will never change, and one of those is Ra.' Klaus looked over Hayley's shoulder at the eavesdropper, 'Isn't that right love.'

'Well I'd like to think my patience has increase.' Ra joked, 'Speaking of which, I think I may go and find out what Kol is up to. If it requires as much power as he seems to think then I do not want him directing the show.' Klaus nodded approvingly as the woman turned on her heel and walked out of the compound.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review, whether positive or critical I welcome both. Next chapter will have a little less Ra but a lot of opinions about her.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kol and Davina were on the road driving back into New Orleans after their out of town escapades with the mark of Kol's arm growing more painful by the minute. Using his power to switch stations he lay back only for Davina to turn the radio off. 'You have any fun with magic, or is it all just angst and child sacrifice with you lot?' He raised his eyebrows at her.

'You were a witch before you were a vampire, right?' Davina looked over at him quickly before resuming driving.

'Yeah. None of my siblings had tapped into their power. I was a bit of a child prodigy! I loved it. I loved the power, I loved the rush... and then, when we turned, I lost it all. Went through a bit of a dark period, as Ra used to say.'

'A _thousand_ years? 'Davina asked incredulously before picking up on the Ra comment and tightening her grip on the wheel.

'Yeah, well, I'm a thrill-seeker. I couldn't get that from magic anymore, so I looked elsewhere.'

'Yeah. Murder, mayhem... Sex?' Davina bit her lip, as Kol quirked an eyebrow at her, knowing full well about her crush on him.

'Youthful misadventures! I actually spent quite a lot of time with witches. You know, learning from them, teaching them, having some fun with them. Trying to get back what my mother stole from me.'

'Is that why she brought you back as a witch?'

'Well, she felt like this body would be best for the task at hand- spying on the prettiest witch in town!' Kol complimented her, lying about his opinions easily.

'I can't believe your mom sent you here to flirt with me.' The harvest girl smiled.

'Oh, no, she sent me to follow you. The flirting bit was me!' He grinned over at her, watching the colour rise to her cheeks while images of Ra flew through his mind unbidden.

'Though I suppose they'll have to stop now, with your old flame back in town and all.' Davina pried.

'Nah, Ra and I, our relationship has always been rather… open.' He struggled for the words to describe his time with the woman. 'We'd go our separate ways for a few decades then inevitably find our way back to each other.' The words came unbidden and he internally cursed himself for it, knowing the first rule of flirting is never to mention another woman.

'How? I mean, she's not a vampire and I know witches can prolong their lives but you talk about her as if you've known her forever.' She questioned.

'Well I have.' Kol spoke thinking back to the first time he'd met the fiery women.

Tuscany 1010 A.D.

Kol had just been in the forest that night looking for lost humans for dinner. Well, until he heard the noise of metal against flesh and the snarling of an animal. He watched, hidden by bracken that surrounded the clearing, as a woman with ash hair in braids so similar to the Viking style stood against four wolves. Kol could easily see that these were not natural wolves but the same as those men who turned into beasts back at their home, and silently cursed himself for not noticing the full moon and checking the presence of these beasts. He watched, entranced, as the woman raised her longsword with an elegance and ease that any man would only wish for, before bringing it down on the wolf closest to her before finishing of the rest of them in a few minutes. Kol pulled his eyes away from the scene to realise that the clearing was already strewn with the bodies of wolves, with over 30 slaughtered by this single woman.

This prowess that impressed him so would not be enough to save her however, as the burning in his throat increased and he decided to go in for the kill. He stood, revealing himself as he stepped into the clearing, careful not to step on any of the carcasses while slowly clapping, drawing her attention.

'Well that was certainly a performance and a half.' He drawled in his newly learned Tuscan tongue. The woman simply crouched to wipe her sword clean of blood on the grass before standing and raising and eyebrow at him.

'It wasn't a performance. It was retribution' The woman turned her back on him to check for any stragglers, a mistake he took full advantage of by speeding across the clearing to her only to find a sword at his neck. The woman eyed him haughtily, 'I've just cleaned my sword; don't make me have to do it again.'

'Now darling what makes you think you can beat me?' He grinned as his face morphed into the vampiric one, his canines aching with need.

'The only people who could best me in a fair fight are half the world away on a wild goose chase Boy.'

'Who said I fight fair.' He replied before leaping into the fight, speeding around the woman trying to get a bite in simply waiting for her to let her guard down. His attack was interrupted however as he was frozen in position, not able to will his limbs into working. 'Now that's not fighting fair.' He laughed as the woman released him this time staying in place until he saw a movement behind her, only releasing at the last second that is was a wolf who had played dead. He sped towards it with a speed it couldn't dream to match with the injuries it had sustained only to snap its neck and return to looking at the woman. 'You're welcome.'

She shook her head at Kol, 'I was fine on my own.'

'Yes but I still helped. Now why not be civil before I eat you, I'm Kol.'

'And I'm not dinner.' The woman huffed, turning to walk away and slinging her sword to rest on her shoulder.

He sped in front of her 'Now can't we be nice to one another? Fine, I promise not to eat you.' He walked backwards as she continued walking, placing one hand on his chest.

'Fine. Which one would you like? I've lived long enough to acquire quite a few.'

'Difficult question that. Which is your favourite?' He stopped walking and she stepped around him, continuing on into the night.

'Ra. I like Ra.' She said over her shoulder, before melting into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Ra walked through the rows of tombs in Lafayette Cemetery looking for the one that she knew would house Kol and his little witch pal. Her job was made exponentially easier by the sound of classical music resonating from one tomb near the end of a row. She walked towards it purposefully, hearing a giggle that riled her up, before slamming her hands against the entrance to let them know of a presence outside their little safe house.

'Kol, If you don't let me in there I will burn this tomb to the ground with you in it! You know I will.' She threatened, stalking around the outside of the tomb as she heard the scuffling of the two of them obviously trying to hide something. The entrance swung open to allow her to see the scowling faces of the two of them.

'Ra, what do you want?' He crossed his arms, raising a brow at her as she brushed passed him into the room.

'Oh get over yourself Kol, I'm not jealous of this little infatuation you have going on.' She glowered, lying through her teeth as she looked around the room for anything out of place. She soon spotted a box that had obviously been placed back in a hurry as well as the rope of gold around Davina's wrist. 'Oh god Kol, you're not going on about this dagger business again are you?' She sighed, leaning against the table.

He chose to ignore her question, instead walking towards her predatorily and placing a hand either side of her, 'How sweet, you're jealous.' She avoided his gaze but he just put a hand under her chin to make her meet his eyes, 'You know I can tell when you're lying darling.' Ra's gaze dipped down to his lips as Kol's did hers and she turned to look at the harvest witch.

'You should go home, girl, and maybe learn a silencing spell when you're there. Rookie mistake.' She smirked at the girl before slamming the entrance closed after her with a flick of her wrist.

'Ra.' He muttered, gaining her attention again, 'You know you don't need to be jealous darling.' He whispered, moving to gently kiss along her jawline.

'And you know I'm not so easily distracted darling.' She said, holding up the paragon diamond she had swiped from his pocket. He made a grab for it but grasped nothing but air as she tucked it away.

'Remind me again why I put up with you.' He ground out, walking away from her in frustration, glaring as she shrugged, a small smile coming to her lips.

'Because we annoy the hell out of each other then have angry sex?' she joked moving towards him. He accepted her into his arms, chin resting on her head.

'Why are you here Ra?'

'When I heard you were undaggered I made my way to that backwater town your family had been living in, but by the time I'd got there you were…' She trailed off, her hard exterior beginning to crack as she nestled her head against his collarbone. She pulled back, looking up at this strange face with the same soul inside. 'I had meant to tell you the good news that I had discovered while you were in the coffin but you were gone. I did look for a way to bring you back, I promise you Kol, I did.' Desperation crept into her voice as she looked at the man in front of her. 'If I can just get your ashes from the others I can give you your body back, but-' She was cut off by a kiss. Finally being with the person she had lost for a hundred years and then though she had lost forever overwhelmed her and she fell into his embrace.

…

The hotel Kol had managed to find a space in was not too far from the cemetery they were currently kissing in, and they decided to retire for the night early, the two of them walking down the street stealing kisses every few metres. It was all brought to an end suddenly when a familiar face walked out of the shadows, two lackeys stood behind them to make sure they didn't run.

'Marcellus.' Ra greeted cordially.

'Ra, it's good to have you back in the city.' Marcel turned to look at Kol, 'You, not so much.' Ra stepped towards Marcel threateningly as he nodded to the two behind them, manacles quickly slipped on their wrists.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' Ra shouted, all powers frozen as both she and Kol were taken to the compound that she had been in just earlier that day.

 **Please review with any and all thoughts on the story! Tell me what you like f dislike about Ra and whether her relationships with the characters are believable. Please guys**


	5. Chapter 5

Manacled on a sofa was not the way Ra had planned her evening and to make it even worse the perpetrator of the betrayal was none other than an old friend. As she sat making threats to the air about what she would do when she got out the manacles the oldest Mikaelson brother was becoming conscious.

'Can you not shut her up?' Finn hissed to the other strung up brother who merely raised an eyebrow.

'You know her Finn. Do you really think I can control her?'

'I would have hoped that in the 900 years I have been in a box you would have taught her her place.' That got Ra's attention who turned her anger on Finn, snarling various threats about showing him what a woman can do when she removes various limbs and puts them in a misogynists orifices.

'Well now you've set her off.' Kol growled.

Ra's tirade stopped as the doors to the ballroom swung open to reveal Elijah, Klaus and Hayley, who looked rather pleased with herself. The brothers did a double take at the woman on the sofa, with Klaus speeding to release her only to be stopped by Hayley.

'You can't Klaus. She's not entirely on our side and you know she'll rage through the city as soon as she is free.' Klaus looked at his old friend before nodding slowly and instead looking at his brothers, unsuccessfully blocking out the low threats that Ra was muttering about all of them.

…

Having spent a night shackled the three withes were led to the dining room in the manacles where an assortment of breakfast food was laid out and the remaining two brothers were sat at the table waiting. Ra ignored proceedings, instead focusing her energy on a way around the binding magic in the manacles unsuccessfully until Klaus spoke directly to her 'And you Ra, would you give your allegiance against my mother?'

She turned to look at him, anger blazing in her eyes 'I gave my allegiance when I met with you yesterday, and yet I am still shackled while you choose to take a fledglings word over mine. It's not my allegiance that needs to be questioned _old friend_.' She spat the words, 'I had called for reinforcements to your cause among my own but now it looks like they will be turning on you in retribution.' She tilted her head, her words now coming out cold 'It's a shame I'll have to destroy this city, but' she shrugged, 'I suppose sacrifices have to be made, and I would know that better than anyone else.' She smiled coldly, about to say something else when Kol spoke.

'Ra-'

'No Kol-' She snarled, eyes flashing

'Astryth.' At that one word Ra was quiet, merely looking at the man beside her with wide eyes, deciding to return to feeling around the binding spell while the brothers continued to goad each other. Eventually it all got out of hand of course with Elijah biting Finn then suddenly rushing off somewhere. When Klaus returned it was with someone Ra was definitely not happy to see.

'Well hello there.' Marcel grinned down at them.

…

Klaus had decided the best way to win his brothers allegiance was by torturing them, and so Ra was upstairs with Kol and Marcel.

'Now, we can keep doing this as long as you want.' Marcel grinned sadistically pinning Kol to the chair by a scalpel through the hand ' _Or—_ ' He pulled out the scalpel and pushed his ow bloody wrist into Kol's mouth 'I can kill you now, and turn you into a brand-new baby vampire.'

Ra snarled, pushing up against her chains and suddenly finding the spell's loophole.

'Go on, do it. My mother's got plans for me, whether I like it or not. If I die, she'll just pop me into another body. Not that my family will care that much if the death was permanent. ' Kol said, staring up at him, distracting the vampire from Ra as the manacles slipped from her wrists and she stood.

'Well let's see about that shall we?' Marcel raised the knife ready to strike only to find it thrown out of his hand. He turned to see the free witch and snarled ready to pounce.

Klaus burst through the doors to separate the two 'Easy, Marcel! Easy. Let's give Kol a little longer to decide before we lop off his head, hmm? '

'That won't be happening.' Ra said, pulling out a short dagger that with a flick of the wrist lengthened into the sword that the originals knew well. 'You never did fight me did you Marcellus? Always too afraid, too weak.'

'No, just not stupid. It wouldn't have been a fair fight would it Ra. You hated me as much as your lover; you would have made sure there was a fatal accident.' Marcel said, echoing the circle Ra was stepping in, preparing for the kill.

'You're wrong there Marcel, I never hated you then.' She glared taking a test swing, 'Now is a different matter, tell me would you prefer decapitation or a blade through the heart?'

'How about you dead?' He snarled.

'Oh don't kid yourself.' Ra rolled her eyes, standing straight and pulling a gun from behind her back, firing a single bullet through his neck with precision accuracy taking out the spinal cord. She turned to look at the boys who were both dumbfounded as she shifted the sword back into a dagger, 'Jaws off the floor boys. You didn't think I'd really kill him Nik? I am so not ready for that amount of shit to come down on me.' She walked towards Kol and unshackled him before turning to the door.

'Ra I can't just let you go.' Nik said, amused.

'Nik. Kol is on team staying alive, which means not of team "all of my children should die because their evil", come on. Use a little sense.' She rolled her eyes before pushing Kol out the door and turning to Klaus. 'Also, I've been keeping an eye on all of you trying to keep you alive, so yes I know the secret, no I won't spill, and no you can't kill me to stop it getting out. Now don't even think about trying any of this shit again or I will rip this town apart.'


	6. Chapter 6

Kol and Ra only reached the bottom of the stairs before they were stopped again, this time by Davina and a blonde woman. At the sight of Davina Kol pulled his hand from Ra's, leaving her with a hurt expression on her face 'Kol!' Davina gasped out of breath, 'I was about to come get you.' She pulled him into a hug that he returned only to be pulled back by the again living figure of Marcel.

'You needn't worry Davina. I've made my point and Klaus has informed me that Kol is with us now. We're going up against Esther.' Marcel said, looking down at the witch in an almost parental way that made Ra gag. Davina looked at Kol, confusion and betrayal shining in her eyes.

'Look, Nik is a pain in the ass, but, well… she's a problem for us all.' He looked down, rubbing his neck.

' _Klaus_ is the problem! I don't give a damn what happen to Esther.' Davina hissed.

'Well I care about what happens to both of them, little one.' Ra said, stepping forward and going eye to eye with the harvest girl.

'As do I.' The blonde woman said, joining the conversation and smiling at the woman she didn't know, 'I'm Cami by the way.'

'Ra,' She nodded, 'why does it matter to you though? You're just a human; she'll have no quarrel with you.'

'Yeah well, I woke up with _puncture wounds_ all down my spine and no idea how they got there. According to my uncle's files, they're part of this ancient spell, and I don't know about you guys, but when I see "ancient" and "spell" in the same sentence, I think Esther.' Cami said, getting more riled up.

'Or Ra.' Davina muttered looking at the woman suspiciously.

'I don't do human manipulation.' Ra said, 'Well, not that often anyway.' The woman stepped forward taking Cami's hand in her own, 'Let's see what we are dealing with then, shall we?'

…

Cami sat on the sofa in a room adjacent to the ballroom allowing the witches to prod and poke her, with Ra studying her. Eventually the staring got to Cami and she looked at the woman, asking, 'What?'

Ra just cocked her head, 'Out of all the women in this city what makes you so special that you're caught up in this?'

'I could ask you the same thing.' Cami flinched at Davina brushed over one of the wounds muttering a quiet apology.

'I blame that one.' She nodded towards Kol, 'If he had any semblance of self-control I would have been away from the whole family centuries ago.'

Kol looked at her, flashing a smile, 'I let you live that night though.'

'No Kol, I let you live.' They exchanged a heated glance as Cami butted in.

'Wait, centuries? You're a vampire?' Ra laughed at Cami's question, crouching before her.

'Definitely not. Can you keep a secret Cami?' The human nodded, looking at the woman intently, 'I'm a goddess.' The revelation as met with both Marcel and Kol saying it at the same time, rolling their eyes at her. 'Fine.' She huffed, 'Immortal witch.' She said leaving Cami confused.

'With a vanity problem.' Kol added, earning a swat from the woman.

'I was not the one who came up with the idea. Blame those silly humans in Egypt, and Isis.' Ra said, earning a look from both men. 'I was not the vain one.'

'So, wait, Ra was the ancient Egyptian _king_ of the gods?' Cami said, remembering her mythology.

Ra waved the question away, moving the sit on the sofa next to her 'Men have such fragile egos; they can't deal with the idea that women could be the most powerful creature they have ever encountered.'

'But still, Ancient Egypt was like, 3000 years ago?! How old are you?' Cami gasped, looking at the woman in awe.

'Well we went at the beginning of that empire… that was after about 14 lifetimes ide say…' Ra sat working it out, 'We didn't have calendars back then so a rough guess would be that I was born around 4000B.C., so I'm about 5000, give or take a couple centuries.' The woman shrugged, sitting back as both the harvest witch and the human gazed at the woman open mouthed.

'Jesus Christ.' Cami muttered.

'He was a nice guy, apart from the whole monotheism thing. That really made life harder.' Ra grinned, receiving a whack from Kol.

'Stop showing off darling and take a look at these.' He nodded to the wounds and after a cursory glance they shared a look. 'That's Mom's work, all right. She must have wiped your memory.'

Cami gathered herself before answering, 'Not the first time that's been done by a member of this family. What does it mean?'

'It's a byproduct of a preparation spell.' Ra answered, grimacing.

'Preparation for what?' Davina asked, looking at the ancient witch with new reverence.

'To make her a vessel. For someone to just into you.' Ra said, looking at Cami.

'Likely herself, knowing mother.' Kol added.

'Where's Vincent?' Cami asked standing and leaving the room. A sighed and collapsed back onto the sofa.

'Well that went well.' She muttered closing her eyes and leaning back, very aware of the young witch's eyes on her.

'So… you're _really_ ancient, like older that the originals.' Davina said nervously.

'Yep, I know, what a cradle snatcher for poor Kol.' Ra smiled, looking at the witch, 'Oh don't worry I'm not going to curse you though you're lucky I was the one that survived not Isis otherwise you'd be dead by now.'

'So there were two of you?' Davina asked curiously, sitting beside the woman when she indicated she could do so.

'No. Twelve, the original pantheons. Though they're all dead now.' The woman's voice became sharper and Davina realized it was better not to go along that line of questioning.

'So you were Ra in Ancient Egypt, who else were you in history?'

Ra smiled at the girl as she enjoyed the ego stroke, 'A few well known, a few less known. Let's see, I was Artemis and Diana in Greece and Rome, then for the Vikings I was Freyja. Oh and more recently I was Joan of Arc.'

Marcel scoffed, 'That's what she classes as recent, the old crone.' He earnt a glare from the others in the room and held up his hands in surrender.

'Do you want decapitation that badly Marcellus?' Ra asked, smirking. She looked at the girl again about to say something before deciding against it and standing, 'I think it's time we find the girl now.'

…

'How long do I have?' The blonde human asked, wide eyed.

'Well now that Esther knows where Rebekah is hiding, not long. The only way to stop it is to stop her.' Kol said, avoiding her eyes.

'Then let's do this. Marcel's a vampire, you both are powerful witches and Ra is well, she could probably do this on her own couldn't she?' Cami asked, looking at the woman who was led on a bench on the other side of the courtyard letting the sun warm her skin.

'Ra doesn't like to get involved in situations directly on our behalf.' Marcel snapped. Earning a glare from Kol.

'She has enough reason not to. Not that's you'd know baby vamp.' Kol hissed before looking at Cami, 'Esther's strong, really strong, we're going to need Klaus.'

'No, we can do this without him!' Davina scoffed. Cami moved over to the girl and took her hands in her own.

'Davina, I know this is asking a lot, but _please.'_ Cami asked before turning to the other, 'Where is he anyway?'

Ra walked over to the group, smirking slightly, 'He's having a pity party upstairs. I'll get him he won't refuse me.' She smiled at Cami, 'don't worry you'll be fine.'


	7. Chapter 7

While the others had discussed their plans for defeating the Original witch Ra had slipped into Rebekah's bedroom for a wash and a change of clothes. Upon exiting the ensuite she same face to face with Kol who looked her up and down appreciatively before holding his hand out. 'The paragon diamond darling.'

She raised an eyebrow before brushing past him, only to be caught in his embrace, 'I'm surprised you aren't just trying to steal it back like last time.' She smirked, turning in his embrace to face him and placing a quick kiss on his lips.

'Well you remember how that went last time.'

…

New Orleans, December 1914

Ra watched with Klaus and Marcel from the shadows as Kol entered the house, sighing and turning to Original's prodigy, 'Looks like you were right.'

'Love, you've known him for 900 years, you still think you can trust him to tell you the truth?' Klaus raised an eyebrow before taking her arm in his as the three of them moved to wait outside the house.

'Surely a relationship is built on trust?' Marcel murmured, looking down at the women who shook her head, smirking.

'When you're older fledgling, you'll realise when it comes to relationships with the supernatural the most important thing is knowing they can't, or wont, kill you.' She glanced at Klaus who nodded.

'She's right. Now both of you be quiet.'

They did not have long to wait on the cold evening until Kol exited the house, looked very pleased with himself until he was ambushed by Klaus and Marcel. Ra waited at the end of the path as they walked either side of him.

'You're looking very dapper this evening, Kol!' Klaus spoke in a chipper voice

'Though, gloves _without_ a tail-coat? Unusual, wouldn't you say, Klaus?'

'I would! Unless, of course, the gloves are utilitarian in nature...' Marcel smirked at getting the upper hand on this brother

'I didn't realize you two lovebirds were so interested in fashion.' Kol snapped, glaring at both men as they pulled him closer to the blonde woman.

'Oh, I can take it or leave it. Mayor Burman, on the other hand, now, his style is _impeccable._ Especially under present duress. You know, he came to me very concerned about the rash of thefts in the city. So, I put Marcel on it—' Marcel finished Klaus' sentence

' _-_ And, after a little digging, I formed a theory as to our culprit. So, we followed our suspect—'

'-And _he_ led us _here_ , to the mansion of the recently-deceased Dowager Fauline. You know, she's famous for her collection of rare and priceless jewels. Most notably, of course, the _perfect_ paragon diamond.'

As Klaus finished speaking they reached Ra who spoke up as they released him, 'Now Klaus wasn't sure as to the importance of it until I informed him about a type of magic called Kemiya.' He scowled as she wrapped her arms around him underneath his jacket. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before drawing her hands back and revealing the diamond in her hand, 'Here Nik.' She handed it over to Klaus before drawing Kol close again, 'Next time don't forget our date.' The smile dropped from her face as she nodded to a woman who had walked up, before leaving.

'Well you're in trouble brother.' Klaus grinned, adding, 'Though not as much trouble as those two witches you've left in the house.'

The woman Ra nodded to dropped her hood showing the tattooed symbol of an acolyte of Ra on her forehead. The sun symbol glowed a blazing gold as the woman began chanting and the doors were magically sealed.

'Oh, I wouldn't both waiting for them. You see, those women will never leave that house again. Merry Christmas, _brother._ '

…

Present

Ra watched from a chaise longue with Cami as Kol and Davina performed a spell on a poppet and cauldron mixture. Eventually the chanting finished and Davina spoke, 'It's finished, but I'm afraid it's not enough to protect Cami's body from Esther's magic.'

'I might know a way to distract you from your troubled mind? 'Kol grinned as Davina laughed before looking guiltily at Ra who waved it away with her hand.

'Don't worry. I'll be here long after you're dead child, so we're equal.' She bit her lip as she looked at the girl, 'No offense?'

'You can take this seriously, or I can lock you in a coffin like your brother Finn, if you prefer. 'Marcel scowled at the three of them as he threatened Kol

'No. No, I'd prefer you to bugger off, because this spell needs time to _cook_ in peace.' Kol spoke up, stepping up to the confrontation.

'You could have added hawthorn to speed it up, you know?' Ra muttered from the sidelines, rolling her eyes at Cami as the women shared a look, 'men and their egos. Could have just asked me.'

'Cami doesn't _have_ time. Esther can jump _anybody_ into her body right now.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, but she's not going to jump _anybody_. She's going to jump _Rebekah_ , who just happens to be miles away. But, fair dues, Marcel, I think I'd be a bit testy, too, if my old ex was about to jump into my new ex. I think that would be a bit, uh... '

'...Awkward?' Cami suggested, standing and walking to the two men

'I was going to say _kinky_ , but... 'He was cut off by marcel using his vampire speed to grab Kol, only interrupted by Cami pushing him off the witch.

'I appreciate the chivalry, Marcel, but he'll have an easier time protecting me if he's _alive_. 'Cami said as Ra stood and walked to them leisurely.

'That and I'll kill you if you damage him too much. Then it would just be Davina defending Cami.'

'Keep working. 'He glared, Cami following him out the room, and Ra following Cami to stop any body jumping if the spell is done before adequate protection is added.

'What _is_ it with you two?' Davina asked Kol.

'Eh, it gets a bit old, playing odd-man-out in me own family. You know, Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah... they were always a party of three. No room for me at the table, but there always seemed to be room for Marcel. Even Ra occasionally sided with them. 'He watched as Davina leaned up the ingredients and a small smile broke out on his face at the thought, 'You know that diamond, the one that I showed you' at her nod he continued 'well, that was the baby version. The one that we need to do the dagger spell, well, that has to be a lot bigger. A hundred years ago, I had it in my hand, and Marcel ratted me out to Klaus and Ra took it. All I did was forget one date and she gave it to Klaus. He probably bloody well kept it.'

'Then, let's steal it back. It's a good chance to snoop!' Davina grinned as she stood taking his hand.

'It's like you're in my mind, Davina Claire!'


	8. Chapter 8

Cami and Ra stood in front of Finn's coffin, both looking at the coffin with a sense of trepidation.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Ra broke the silence, looking at the human.

'Well unless you want to do some ancient magic to protect me it's the only option.' Cami looked at the woman, who looked away. 'Why won't you do anything anyway? I mean, you're some sort of ancient powerful goddess witch. You could destroy Esther in a second.'

'I made a vow a long time ago.' Ra looked up at the woman, 'A person I love was killed because of my direct involvement with the Mikaelson's affairs. I will not let that happen again.'

'But what about me?! I'm about to be taken over because of their mother. Surely saving one life can make up for another?' The girl pleaded with the witch who pursed her lips.

'hmm. You remind me a bit of her actually.' Ra wore a sad smile, 'always trying to find a loophole.' The witch walked forwards and took Cami's hands in her own. 'I cannot take direct action, but do not despair, I already have people working on Esther's web, fraying the edges and making her panic. When she panics she makes mistakes, and those mistakes will allow that Mikaelson brother you love to keep you safe and destroy his mother.' The women shared a smile, only separating when Marcel strode into the room.

'You are not talking to Finn!' Marcel put his hand around Cami's arm, spinning her to look at him.

'Maybe he'll listen? Maybe he'll call his mom off? It's a million to one, but it's better than nothing.' She turned away from marcel and headed for the coffin.

'I said _no,_ Cami.'

'Marcel, I am _hours_ away from someone taking control of my body. I highly suggest you avoid trying to control me between now and then.' Cami spoke, her voice strong and decisive. Seeing the woman could take care of herself in Marcel's presence Ra slipped out of the door to find where the troublesome two had gone to.

She found them after a quick search through the compound in Klaus' bedroom, with Kol holding a framed picture. Since their backs were to her she was able to sneak up and grab the photo, scowling at the memory of that night. 'Hey!' Davina cried, spinning to look at the older woman as she threw the photo to the other side of the room.

Ra looked at Kol who had turned to look at her, 'Now that old photo wasn't what you were looking for was it, darling.' She raised an eyebrow as him before laughing and simply turning on her heel gesturing for them to follow. 'The Fauline paragon is not anywhere you can get your grubby little hands on it Kol. To do that you need to have a chat with Marcel.'

…

The deal had been made. Kol had prepared an anonymous human for Rebekah to jump into, in return for the diamond, and he had returned to Esther's hideout to link Esther's hourglass to their own.

'Kaleb will link this hourglass to Esther's. Ours will mirror hers.' Davina explained to Cami, 'When the last sand falls, Esther will try to jump her into you, and that's when I redirect the spell from you to Esther. It's meant to jam the signal just long enough to keep that kind of magic from working against anyone.'

'If it works.' Cami muttered dubiously.

Ra rolled her eyes, 'It'll work.'

'And we're sure Kaleb is on board.'

Marcel nodded, 'He's on board. He's a thief and a liar, but like Elijah he doesn't give his word lightly.'

'Wow way to sell his virtues.' Ra murmured, sharing a look with the young witch who had a crush on him. He group stood in silence as they waited for the spell to begin. Suddenly sand started spilling down the hourglass.

'It's working.' Davina murmured as the sand began to run out.

'Now.' Marcel said.

'Not yet, child.' Ra muttered, watching the glass intently from beside Davina. As the last of the sand ran out Davina began to chant as Cami started to seize. Ra stood to go to Cami only to have Davina hold her by the arm with a vicelike grip. A shooting pain wound its way through Ra as Davina unconsciously drew power from the witch. Ra fell to her knees as the pain intensified, unable to concentrate on the proper blocking spell. Finally the chanting stopped as the hourglass exploded and Marcel looked up at Davina from where he held Cami.

'Did it work?' He asked.

'I don't know.' Davina asked in a daze at the extra power flowing through her. She looked down at the older witch, releasing her hand in shock. Ra fell forwards onto the concrete, too weak to move.

…

After only a few minutes Klaus rushed through the entrance with his unconscious sister in his arms and Kol following soon after. Rebekah was placed on a sofa near Camille while Kol rushed to his fallen lover. 'What happened?' he asked looking to the uncomfortable harvest girl.

'I didn't mean too… I must have grabbed her when I was doing the spell. I think I channelled her.' Kol's face flashed with fury at her words before setting in a smooth mask to comfort his latest conquest.

'It's ok, you didn't know.' He murmured, wrapping his arms around her, only to return to Ra's side when she groaned.

'Kol?' She muttered, sitting up slowly.

'I'm here darling, what do you need?' Davina watched as he spoke to her lovingly, brushing her long blonde hair out of her face.

'Marcel… I need marcel.' Kol looked confused at her words for a moment before his face lighting with recognition. He swiftly brought the confused vampire over to her, bringing her hands up to his. Ra let a smile light up her face as she held Marcel's hand firmly then drawing a deep breath in as he too began to seize. He fell to his knees as Ra stood, releasing his hands before jerking her wrist and breaking his neck. Davina ran towards him, terrified, while the woman spoke, 'He's fine. I just needed some energy and thought I'd drain a vampire rather than kill a human.' She let out a soft laugh before turning towards the stairs and beginning to walk up them. She paused to look over her shoulder at Kol, eye burning with lust and speaking in a lower voice 'You coming?'

Kol's eyes lit up as he followed her up the stairs, the sound of Ra's laughter and Kol's chuckling growing fainter as they found a room far away from the others of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a long one! I hope you guys enjoy it, and please leave a review. It's how I find the inclination to keep going with any of my stories.**

The light streaming through the window wasn't wat woke Ra that morning, nor was it the low snoring of Kol behind her, but instead the serenity was broken by the original hybrid bursting through the door. 'Ah Kol, Ra. I see you're settling into your new accommodations!'

Ra raised her head slowly, glowering at him as she spoke, 'Niklaus I have not gotten up this early since I had to pretend I raised the sun for the Egyptians. I do not intend to do so ever again.' Klaus merely laughed as Kol too raised his head to glare at his brother.

'I brought you something in honour of your return to the fold. I believe it's your favourite, or at least it used to b. La Fille Verte.' Klaus ignored her, speaking to his brother, as she stood and walked stark naked to the closet, grabbing a button down shirt that must belong to one of the brothers and grabbing her trousers off the floor as she changed in front of bother of them.

Kol reached up to grab the bottle, 'Ding dong… the witch _is_ dead! Or undead, whichever. Cheers!' He grinned at his brother, that is, until the bottle shattered in his hand and Finn stepped into the room.

'Where is She?!'

Kol stood in his boxers and moved beside his brother as Klaus spoke. 'Finn! Please, join us.' Klaus said sarcastically glancing between his brothers and Ra took the scene in, 'My, my, you look peaky. Doesn't he look peaky?' He smirked at Kol.

'He does look peaky.' The young Mikaelson answered.

'You feeling alright?' Klaus asked stepping towards the witch.

'Don't make me ask again.' Finn said, unamused.

'Well I assume you're referring to our mother. Fear not, she's tucked away somewhere perfectly safe. You'll _never_ find her.'

'You think you've won, let's see how long that arrogance lasts, brother.' Finn said, spreading his arms wide and exiting the room. All three looked at each other, slightly worried until Ra broke the silence.

'Well that was slightly ominous.' Even from this room they could hear as Finn spoke about how a truce wouldn't last. 'Truce? Am I the only one who is a bit behind?'

'The werewolves and vampires of New Orleans… Oh shit.' Kol muttered as they felt a spell being cast. Klaus hurried to the balcony, testing the newly appeared barrier and yanking his hand back as it burned him.

'Did he really just trap us all in here?' Ra asked. Klaus turned, eyes narrowed at the two witches.

'He certainly did. Which means we have a witch problem. You're a witch. Fix it.' He glared at them, going to storm out of the room only to be stopped by Kol.

'And what the bloody hell do you want me to do about it?'

'Well considering the crow, I think you'll be more motivated to find a solution. After all, both I and your beau can easily out-wait our brother's antics. You, on the other hand, might find yourself looking rather appetizing to some of our fellow prisoners.' Kol froze at his brothers words, remembering he was a human witch in this situation. He looked at Ra, remembering the lack of attraction of her blood to any normal vampire, however he had no clue about how blood crazed vampires may react.

'Fine. I'm going to need some help.'

…

Ra watched as Davina walked into the compound, reaching out and nearly touching the barrier before Kol stopped her, 'Careful! It's nasty.' They shared a smile before Ra walked forward and spoke in an annoyed voice.

'You two ready?' Davina looked at her.

'Why can't you do this yourself?' She asked, narrowing her eyes slightly as she became more suspicious.

'I have other things to do.' Ra walked away leaving the two of them to get on with their attempt. As they began to chant the crowd of vampires and werewolves watched curiously, many over them flinched as they were thrown backwards, away from the barrier. Klaus walked forward, looking at his brother, his impatience clear.

'I assume that means we're all free to go?'

'No. The spell's locking them out. Finn is likely channelling a dark object.' Ra spoke up, watching from the interior balcony before turning and moving further into the house. Klaus watched and followed as she moved into the ballroom grabbing candles from a cupboard and placing them in a large circle.

'What are you up to Ra?' She looked up as Klaus quickly before resuming her preparations.

'You need to tell Finn where to find your mother.' She said grabbing a bowl and placing it in the centre of the circle.

'And why would I do that?'

'To break the spell they will need things from the Lycee, which to too close to Finn to be comfortable, that and I need to know where he will be.'

'And why is that love?' Klaus asked, folding his arms as he walked towards her.

'Because I can get a lock on your mother, and when he visits her I can get a lock on him. If I can do that then I will know where he is at all times and if I need I'll be able to see what he is doing.' She looked at him, a bitter smile on her lips, 'don't worry Nik, this is all for your benefit as usual.'

He nodded, accepting her words and going to make the call.

…

Ra had been sat in the circle after lighting the candles for ten minutes when the doors flew over and Kol, Klaus and Marcel walk in. 'This is going to be let likely to work if I am distracted Niklaus.' Ra said, looking over at the three of them and noticing their worried expressions, 'What's happened?'

'Finn is exacerbating all the vampires' bloodlust.' Kol explained.

'Oh course he is.' Ra sighed and stood, looking at all of them, 'Well I can't help with that, the scrying spell I'm working on creates a boundary around the candles, no magic is going in or out of them. What's the plan for the boundary Kol?'

'Vincent's boundary is too strong. But, what Davina and I can do is cast a destruction spell. It would temporarily neutralize all magical objects in the compound, including the compound itself. _If_ it works? Well, then it will give us sixty seconds to escape whilst the boundary is shut down.'

' Alright, alright, that sounds good to me. ' Marcel agreed.

' _If_ the spell works, it will suppress _all_ magical objects in the vicinity. That means your rings.' Klaus said.

'And if we go outside in the sun without our rings, we're dead.' Marcel groaned in frustration.

'Unless you wait for nightfall.'

Marcel looked out at the courtyard and shook his head, 'They're all so new. They're not going to be able to fight the hunger. We can't wait until nightfall. We're going to have a bloodbath on our hands before we even get close.'

'And the bloodlust spell isn't likely to be bound to an object here. You'd be letting the vampires out on the city. It'll be a massacre if they get too hungry.' Ra added before turning and sitting on the floor, 'Now go plan somewhere else he'll be there soon.' Ra refocused as the three left gaining insight into Esther's eyes. She could feel the hunger that the woman was suffering but pushed it to the side as Finn entered. Ra focused on pulling out of Esther's body and instead moving to Finn, effectively tagging him with her magic as she watched the scene unfold.

' _Mother? I thought for sure I'd find you dead! I've come to save you!' he hurried towards her and she him._

' _I knew you would, my sweet child.' Esther moved to reach out to him, accidentally exposing her vampiric face at the scent of the blood in his veins._

' _No.' He murmured horrified._

' _Finn, please! I fought it as long as I could.' His mother begged for forgiveness as he turned from her. 'Look at me. I am still your mother! I'm sorry, I was just so hungry.'_

 _Finn spoke the feeling of betrayal clear in his voice, 'You're a hypocrite. You speak of purification, of cleansing souls of our family, and yet you caved to temptation instead of standing up for your principles!' As Esther looked away from her son in shame Finn continued to glare at her, 'It was your morality, your conviction that hardened me. That's why I stood by you, that's why I fought for you. I would have done anything for you. My mother, who gave me life…' He paused readying himself for the act, 'But I know she would want me to finish what she started.' He grabbed her by the throat before carving the sacrificial images into her forehead to harness her power as she screamed._

Ra's eyes fluttered open as the candles extinguished and she felt a huge weight settle as she murmured 'No.'


	10. Chapter 10

Ra stood and rushed from the room to tell what she saw only to find her way blocked by vampires hiding in the sun as the werewolves left the compound. She tried to push through and was just in time to see Klaus throw Kol back inside the compound hitting his head and cutting it.

'Slight change of plans, brother. I no longer have to treat you as anything but the treacherous liar that you truly are.' Ra ran over to Kol and glared at Klaus.

'What the hell do you think you are doing Nik?' Ra shouted, looking worriedly as the cut on Kol's head as she noticed the blood seeping out of the cut.

'Where is she?' Klaus snarled looking at them.

'Nik, they will kill him!' Ra pleaded.

'Well, he should have thought about that before he betrayed our sister. Rebekah never made it to her new body, did she? And seeing as you cast the spell- and, well, you're you- I'd hardly call it an uncrackable case.' Klaus turned from Ra to his brother as he spoke.

'Rebekah's fine, Nik!' He stood with Ra's help and walked over to the edge of the compound, intent on leaving, 'It was a prank, nothing more than anything you lot have done to me, but I bet it's different when it's one of-' He was cut off as he hit the barrier that was back up and burned his hand.

'Oh the barrier's back up.' Klaus smirked, 'And those vampires look oh-so hungry. Now I was willing to welcome you back in my home, but you had to return to your petty, selfish jealousies! Well, let's see how well they help you survive when you're stuck in there!' Ra grabbed Kol's arm as Klaus spoke and pulled him away towards the stairs as the vampires began to swarm.

'Marcel.' The quiet voice seemed to ring through the air as the vampire locked eye with Davina before pushing both the witches behind him and blocking the other vampires.

'If I were you I'd make myself scarce. Go!' He told them. They wasted no time in doing so and ran for the dining room, blockading themselves in. Kol turned to Ra who had a glazed look on her face.

'Ra?' He moved towards her, placing his hand either side of her head.

'Finn.' She gasped, seeing flashes of what the witch was doing. 'Representational magic.' She flashed back to where she was and grasped Kol's wrist. 'You're going to want to lie down. I'm not catching you.' Kol looked at her in confusion as three vampires burst through the door and Ra assumed a protective stance. 'Trust me Kol; you're going to be out light a light within five minutes so get on the damned sofa!' He obeyed as she looked at the vampires and relaxing as she noticed Davina's friend Josh and Marcel.

'Apparently we're the protection detail.' Josh grinned, and Ra impulsively grinned back. As she heard a sigh she turned to see Kol unconscious.

'Great. Well I hope you guys aren't too hungry because I'm going to have to go to the astral plane so you'll be left with an unconscious witch.' She looked at the three of them and held Marcel's gaze, 'Don't let him get eaten.'

With that she lay on the floor beside Kol, grasped his hand for a better link and began chanting quietly until she too fell silent.

 _Ra woke in the shadows of a hunting lodge that she immediately recognised as a simple Chambre de Chasse. In the centre of the room the four brothers were stood, Finn talking to the others._

' _Al the very least this prison is a bit more comfortable that the box you held me in for almost nine hundred years.' At Finns words Ra walked forward to glare at the witch._

' _900 years is nothing darling.'_

' _Ah, I was wondering when you would join us.' Finn smirked waving his hand. Ra suddenly felt herself being lifted and thrown around the room until she was pinned in a chair with her throat being crushed._

 _Klaus spoke quickly, trying to move Finn's attention away from the woman 'The heads are a nice touch. Let me guess, I'm the big bad wolf, Kol, the wily fox. Elijah is the noble stag, and you, fittingly enough are the boar! Bit obvious as far as symbolism goes.' Finn released Ra, leaving her gagging as Kol hurried to her, and turned to his bother as Klaus continued talking, 'Why are we here? Don't tell me- it's about mother? I didn't force her to drink blood and betray everything she holds dead. That as her choice.'_

 _Finn shook his head, eyes wild, 'This isn't about mother, this is about you. I want you to know how it feels to be powerless! So, I'm going to take the thing that matters most to you- the city you've come to love so much.'_

 _Elijah rolled his eyes, picking at his sleeve 'Are we quite done here? You will release us now.'_

' _I will, after sundown. Because at sundown,_ _when the marchers of Carillon Eve take to the streets, my barrier spell drops. Marcel and his hungry vampires will be unleashed to kill their way through the Quarter! I imagine that, after their atrocities, the supernatural community of New Orleans will be forced to find another place to call home.' Finn grinned manically_

' _Look, I don't_ _care_ _about the city. What I_ _care_ _about is that my very human body is laying at the feet of some very hungry vampires, as is Ra's' Kol looked up from the woman as he spoke, one hand in hers, one pointing at his brothers 'Your fight is with them, it's not with me!'_

 _Finn stared at Kol, shaking his head 'You know that she does not tempt them as a human does. All you care about is your own fragile mortality. But, what if you were made vulnerable? What then?' With a flick of his wrist Kol's nose began to bleed and Ra whipped her head round to look at the eldest Mikaelson brother._

' _Finn, you do not want to do this.' She stood slowly and made her was over to him while pleading, 'We were friends Finn, You and I. What has twisted you so that you cannot tell an old friend from a new foe?'_

 _Finn shook his head at her words, laughing slightly, 'You had me fooled, I'll admit. For the longest time I had believed you as someone like my mother, not a monster like my siblings. But that's not true is it. You see, my mother showed me what the spirits had shown her. The truth of you. A woman who became a god, a god drunk on power who would kill anyone that did not fawn over you. There's a reason that there have always been myths of monsters, even before my family. Because of yours,' He turned to his brothers, striding towards them before pointing to Ra, 'You see brothers, that creature that has you fooled is the worst of us all. So much so that for people to still love her they had to pretend that it was someone else causing all the pain and suffering. And she has not changed, even now she craves power, why else do you think she has put up with you over the centuries Kol, with your unfaithfulness, and why Niklaus would she help you as she did in breaking the curse.' Ra looked at the brothers who were slowly looking less and less sure of her._

' _That is a lie Finn. Why talk of the past when we could talk about your monstrous actions in the present? I saw Finn; you've laid out your parents as sacrifices for your own vengeance. Who but a monster would do that?' Ra spat, striding past him to Kol, who was still bleeding profusely._

 _With a look Elijah handed Kol a handkerchief to wipe the blood off 'I must confess, I rather enjoy watching you twist in the wind. Not unlike the way you left Rebekah, I imagine.'_

 _Finn looked gleeful at that, 'Yes! What did you do to Rebekah?'_

' _For goodness sake, she crossed me, so I crossed her back! Look, if you could just get me back to my body, I will tell anybody anything that they need to know!' At that Kol was doubled over with a pain inflicting spell_

' _How narrow-minded of me! Rebekah. You don't know where she is, and the only thing standing between you and our sister is this selfish fool. Maybe it's time for you to go enjoy the rest of your mortal life while you still can. ' Finn laughed, talking to the other brothers and finally Kol. Making a fist Kol was sent back to his body with a gasp._

Kol sat up and looked at the three vampires, 'Now, I know you guys are hungry but don't make any bad decisions regarding my neck ok' He looked down at the prone body of Ra and sighed, 'looks like you're in it for the long game, darling.'


	11. Chapter 11

_Ra watched as Kol disappeared from the Chambre de Chasse, praying he would be alright in the house of bloodthirsty vampires. She sat back in the chair below Kol's animal representation as the brothers argued amongst themselves. She only began paying attention again as Elijah began a speech._

' _It is a delicate craft. Representational magic? One must be ever so precise. If you misrepresent us, the very enchantment that this room was built upon would collapse, would it not? ' Elijah began,_

' _I assure you, you have_ _not_ _been misrepresented.' Finn smirked, smug._

' _Well, that depends upon how well the hunter knows his prey. This façade, this illusion that I have created over the course of my life- the noble stag. It is nothing more than a deception. To myself. To everyone.' He looked up at the stag sorrowfully before turning to Klaus. 'If I were a truly noble brother, I would not have withheld from you a_ _vile_ _deed. One that I, like a coward, allowed Mother to erase from my memory. It was I who killed Tatia. I hunted her down, and mercilessly, I feasted upon her flesh. I_ _tore_ _her from us. Mother took the blame. Brother, I felt certain if you knew, you would in no way forgive me.' Ra raised an eyebrow at the confession and smirked._

' _I knew there was a reason I liked you Elijah.' She muttered, watching the scene._

' _The act may be reprehensible, but your admitting to it proves you to be the man I thought you to be! My magic stands! ' Finn said, calm again after the stress of the confession._

' _Does it?'_

' _It turns out my brother is even more depraved than I am.' Elijah looked up at Klaus as he spoke, making Finn become even more alarmed, ;He is the noble stag no longer. Indeed, another altogether_ _different_ _beast is creeping through the cracks. And you have also_ _failed_ _in your representation of_ _me,_ _because there is one thing you have never thought me capable of._ _Forgiveness._ _' Ra looked around in alarm as he room began to shake, feeling the well-knit magic begin to fall apart. 'You, Finn, have remained a boar for centuries, but_ _here_ _is where your true fault lies- you never learnt that the bonds of family far outweigh_ _anything_ _else! Such bonds trump petty jealousies. They overcome ancient feuds. And,_ _yes,_ _they are capable of allowing one monster to pardon the great sins of another. 'The animal heads burst into flames and the two closer brothers disappeared, leaving a frightened Finn with the angry Ra._

' _How is this possible? 'He looked around as the magic fell apart._

' _Your magic is as flawed as your ideas about each of us Finn.' She walked towards him slowly as he cowered away from the vengeful goddess, 'do stay in town Finn, I'll be seeing you soon.' At that the magic completely fell apart and Ra felt herself pulled back to her own body._

Ra awoke with a groan, the magic attack taking its toll on her body even in the physical world. Her eyes fluttered open to see a face in front of her and reacted automatically throwing a punch and sitting up as the figure fell to the floor beside her, a familiar groan leaving their lips. 'Oh shit, Kol.' She winced, putting her hand on his cheek as he sat beside her, 'Sorry.'

'Last time I ever look after you.' He muttered flexing his jaw.

She stood and looked out the window, 'The sun's set. Do you know if…' Kol moved to stand behind her, pulling her back against his chest.

'Don't fret darling, the city is safe. Though we need to go if we want to be.'

She nodded at his words and they set off.

…

Arriving at the Lafayette cemetery a short while later Kol entered the tomb/playhouse while Ra stood outside on the phone. A few short minutes later a woman stopped in front of her, having used vampire speed and handed her a medium sized bag without a word. Ra nodded at the woman and the symbol carved on her forehead glowed as the woman smiled before disappearing into the night. Ra spun around as Kol leaned on the tomb door, looking at her with raised eyebrows.

'I see Per Ra is still going strong.'

'I see no reason for it not to be. I'm still here and so I shall still have followers.' Ra looked at him haughtily, though she allowed him to grab her arm and pin her against the cold stone of the tomb.

'Finn may not have been completely correct in his estimation of you, but remember you are not a goddess, just a woman wearing the costume of one Astryth.' He looked down at her seriously as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, avoiding his gaze.

'Why do you insist on using that name so often? I haven't been that girl for thousands of years.' He places his hand under her chin and gently tipped it up for her to meet his gaze.

'You may no longer be her darling, but you too often forget that you once were.' He kissed her softly, moving a hand around her waist to secure her to him while the other found itself in her hair.

'You're one to talk about forgetting the human you once were Kol.' Ra muttered against his lips as they shared a grin before moving into the tomb.

…

 _4000B.C. Neolithic Britain._

 _The introduction of farming to a society of hunter gatherers had caused many changes, not least was the extra time. But with extra time came the need to fill it and soon humans were discovering the magic in the world around them. Not enough time had passed for the dangers of this magic to be realized and so the witches of the Isle were not as cautious as they should have been. This held especially true for the Twelve._

 _Twelve sisters orphaned only the year previously, and all refusing to allow death to come to any others in the family. The spell for immortality had been worked on since before their mother's birth by their ancestors, however now they had reached the perfected mix that would allow them to live for longer than they could imagine._

' _So who will be first?' Naevina, though youngest of the twelve at only 15, asked with her curiosity asked._

' _The strongest, surely.' Dembsai grinned, her vanity holding no bounds as she dared any of her sisters to contradict her._

' _Oh, because there is no question of who that is, of course.' Fyne, the sister with a notorious temper and wit, muttered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at her sister's overconfidence._

' _Well it's not like-' Dembsai was cut off by the one who always acted at peacemaker._

' _-We'll do it the way we always have, drawing lots.' Bayni spoke in such a way that no one dared argue as she shook her white-blonde hair over her shoulders. She held up the stones with each sisters' rune carved on them and placed them in a jumbled pile in a carved wooden bowl. She picked one stone after another, calling the order in which each would attempt the spell. 'Caoive, you shall be first. Then it shall be Netyi, Kael, Ebyrna, Fyne, Dembsai, Sutyl, Myrna, myself, Naevina, Brunnei, and finally Astryth.' At each young witches' assent Caoive stood and retreated to the grove to perform the spell._

…

 _Astryth finally stood in front of the stone bowl, having cleared off the ingredients from her sisters' previous successful attempts. The pressure almost overwhelmed her as she was hyper aware of her sisters only a few hundred metres away, all now powerful immortals. First heather washed in the sacred springs' water was added, then borage as her chanting grew in volume with wisps of smoke coming from each plant. The rest of the woven herbs were added as was her representation stone, a garnet, and finally a cut across her palm to draw blood. A tear fell into the smoking bowl as she let out a hiss of pain. As the last word was spoken an ethereal golden tendril rose from the bowl moving to touch the woman on the forehead. The touch cause unspeakable pan as well as euphoric pleasure as the tendril absorbed into her body._

 _As Astryth stepped away from the bowl she knew in her heart that the spell was complete, evidence also shown physically as she turned her hand this way and that in amazement as the cut healed before her eyes._


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning the two lovers were awakened from their slumber by the tomb entrance banging open followed by a squeal of shock. Ra raised her head to look at the innocent harvest girl who had her hand over her eyes. Quickly grabbing her bag from beside her on the bed she took out an outfit as well as throwing some clothes towards Kol, who raised an eyebrow at her.

Knowing the man such a long time meant she knew what that look meant, 'Kol put your clothes on, we don't want the girl to have a heart attack.' Ra was dressed in a few seconds and waited for Kol to be ready before telling Davina it was safe to look.

'So, not that I'm not overjoyed at your presence Davina Claire, but why are you here?' Kol asked, perching on the edge of a table. The girl walked to a small chest on one of the shelves and removed the dagger looking at Kol and smiling.

'I want to get started on this.' Davina said. Ra rolled her eyes at the two of them, heading for the door.

'I'm going to get some breakfast, you guys want anything or are you going to be sustained by all the murder magic going on?' Kol opened his mouth to reply but Ra spoke before he could, 'Yes, I'll get pastries.' Before Davina could add anything Ra walked out.

…

Returning some time later Ra was curious to find the door open. As she entered she was met with the sight of one of the werewolves that had been in the compound the day before with the two witches. 'So much for having a secret lair for your dastardly plans.' Ra smirked, moving around Davina and the wolf to hand Kol the croissant and earn a quick kiss for her efforts.

'Don't mind them.' Davina said, rolling her eyes at the pair, 'Apparently you turn into a sarcastic asshole once you reach 1000.'

'And proud of it darling.' Ra replied, locking eyes with the werewolf who allowed himself a small smile.

'Did you bring the stuff I asked for?' Davina asked the wolf who nodded, reaching into his backpack and pulling out a hairbrush and toothbrush.

'This is everything that Josh left at my place.' The man said, watching as the two ancients shared a look.

'Wow. Practically moved in, has he?' Kol raised his brows, earning a dig in the side from Ra.

'Kol? Please shut up.' Davina sighed.

'Yeah Kol.' Ra mocked him, 'Don't be mean to him, I like him.' She smiled at the wolf and held out her hand. 'I'm Ra by the way.'

'Aiden.' The guy replied smiling back at her.

Davina readied the locator spell in a hurry and quickly found the young vampire's location.

'Right here, this street corner.' She nodded to the spot where the sand had gathered.

'Oh yeah I know it. It's the little bodega the witch Lenore used to run before my mother hijacked her body.' Kol informed them.

'Great. Thank you for the help.' Aiden said, grabbing his things and going to leave before Davina stopped him.

'Wait! You can't go alone.' She protested.

'Well, to be absolutely clear here- technically he could go alone…' Kol snarked.

'No, it's a suicide mission.' Davina said, walking to Aiden's side.

'Yeah and what's more tragic than a suicide mission but a _mass_ suicide mission.' Kol said gesturing to the four of them.

'I'm not leaving Josh trapped with a nutjob that hates vampires!' Aiden said, frustrated.

Kol looked at Ra to back him up on this but she shrugged, 'Why not. I haven't had a chance for a proper fight in ages.' Kol went to protest only to have her speak again, this time in a more teasing tone, 'Come on Viking boy. You scared?' With a shake of his head and a small smile the original brother followed the three out and into the suicide mission.

…

Aiden, Davina and Ra hid round the back of Lenore's old shop, looking for the back entrance and breaking their way in. They could hear Kol distracting the eldest Mikaelson out front and searched the rooms with flashlights looking for the missing vampire. Aiden let out a quiet call to the others as he spotted his boyfriend on the ground, tossing and turning, 'Guys! I got him.' Both Davina and Ra hurried over as Aiden lifted him into a seated position and he awakened. 'Josh, you alright?' He smiled at is boyfriend, which quickly fell as Josh's fangs slid out and his hunger overwhelmed him. The two younger mortals backed up with Ra stood slightly forward as she held her hand out, preparing an attacking spell. The other vampires in the room started to stir from their slumber, also obviously ravenous. Josh stood and sped towards Aiden to try and feed. Ra kept one eye out for the other vampires but flicked her wrist as Josh, freezing his muscles temporarily.

'Go.' She ordered the youngsters, 'Somethings wrong.' The two followed the orders without question and Ra turned towards the front room, seeing Kol running toward them. Ra pushed him away from the vampires who were lying in wait and watched as Finn broke all of their necks.

'Seems your little friend Davina has absconded with one of my prisoners.' Finn cocked his head with a half-smile as he looked at Ra, 'Though she was kind enough to leave something in return.'

'Look, I didn't come here for a fight. The little witch, she asked me to be a distraction. She can be quite pushy when she wants to be, you know? ' Kol said, making excuses at the two other witches faced off.

' Don't you see? We were given a gift! ' Finn scoffed at his brother, pushing him further into the shop 'Rebirth, unfettered by vampirism! We were made clean, and all that was asked was a _pittance_ in return! And you could not even give _that!_ ' He snarled at his younger brother, backing him up towards the wall.

'Finn, you're angry. And when you're angry, you don't think straight. So, just give him a chance-' Ra said in an attempt at soothing Finn's anger

'He doesn't deserve another chance.' He took Kol's face in his hand and said almost softly, 'So, I'm going to give you the one thing I know you fear most—death, and you're lover is not going to do anything to stop it is she. All because of a vow made 900 years ago to a dead woman. ' Kol attempted to shove him off only for Finn to grab his shirt and press a hand against his chest.

' No!' Ra shouted, stepping forward to stop whatever Finn planned. She came up against a boundary that in her fear she couldn't focus enough to destroy.

' _O se kwe pe se._ ' Finn chanted, causing Kol visible pain, 'I _curse_ you to _this_ body, unable to jump to another. Over the next few days, I want you to contemplate what's to come. A _meaningless_ , lonely death, and the darkness to follow. ' Finn gasped for air, out of breath as he released the boundary spell, allowing Ra to rush forward to embrace Kol. _'_ The clock starts now. Be sure to say your goodbyes. Go, brother. I will not miss you. ' Finn spoke with an air of finality as the two exited the shop as quickly as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

After exiting Lenore's old shop and returning to the tomb Ra and Kol found themselves in an argument, just like always.

'Oh come on, don't lie and say you can't do anything, Ra. We both know that's a lie!' Kol shouted at the woman who was distraught.

'You know the oath I made-' Kol cut her off.

' That oath doesn't matter anymore, Shu has long since crumbled to dust!' He stopped pacing to place his hands on her shoulders and look her in the eyes, 'Do you honestly not care enough about me to safe my life?'

She shook her head, tears in her eyes, 'You know I love you-'

'Then why do you leave me to die _again_! I know what is waiting for me on the other side, I know the hatred held for me by those there… and you would willingly allow this eternal torture to happen.' Kol turned away, 'I'm going to the compound. Let's see if my family have more love for me than _you_ ' Ra watched as he left, allowing tears to fall for the first time in over a century.

…

Ra had not followed Kol but instead sat at a table after clearing the various utensils off and set to work. Pulling gingko leave out of her bag she made quick work of crushing them and the singeing them, breathing in the smoke as she held a pen in one hand and allowed the smoke to bring back the memory. Without the impediment of the high running emotions she began to sift through the scene from only a short time before.

' _O se kwe pe se._ '

Releasing the grip on her pen she looked down as the words in confusion, knowing instinctively it was a powerful hex, but never having seen that derivative. Having accomplished that task she moved on to watching Finn through the scrying spell, watching as he too began work on a spell. He eyes widened as she saw the rune for baby on one of the wooden tile used and pulled out of the vision after noting the location.

She grabbed her phone to call Klaus, but received no answer, 'Damnit!' She grabbed her coat and rushed out of the door; trying Kol's number and receiving no answer either.

…

The bell tower of St. Louis Cathedral was a sight to behold in the sunlight of this beautiful day; however Ra did not have time to admire the view instead rushing up the stairs. The remainders of the spell were all that was left in the tower. She threw herself against one wall with a cry and hit it repeatedly in frustration until she was exhausted, ignoring the sounds of others walking up the stairs. As three Mikaelsons walked through the door she looked up with bloodshot eyes.

'Ra!' Kol looked at the woman in worry with all anger at her evaporating at the pathetic sight, 'What-'

Ra avoided his gaze, instead looking at Klaus, 'Nik, I'm so sorry. I was too late.' She motioned to the spell as Klaus walked towards her, his posture growing increasingly threatening, 'I tried to call you so you could-'

'What is that spell, witch!' Niklaus growled, only separated from her throat by Kol intervening.

'Nik, why don't you calm down for a second-' Ra cut him off.

'A very old, very strong location spell.' She walked across to grab the rune tile that was only mildly singed, 'He's found her, your daughter.'

…

Klaus paced around having talked with Elijah and trying to contact Cami.

'Cami's not answering.' He said anxiously.

'Elijah will protect them.' The girl replied, comforting him.

'I like the new body Bekah.' Ra muttered, perched on the edge of the table.

Kol shook his head, murmuring, 'Not the time darling.'

Klaus ignored the lot of them, 'Finn is channeling both our parents. He's too strong. We need to find a way to sever his link to them. How do we do that?'

'You can't sever the link.' Ra spoke up.

'There is something though. It'll take power of our own, and a lot of it.' Kol said, a small smile etched on his face as they shared a look.


	14. Chapter 14

Kol, Rebekah and Ra stood in the Lafayette Cemetery, outside the tomb Finn had been using as a base.

'Your family doesn't have a lot of original ideas do they? I mean we're basically planning dastardly schemes a few metres away from each other.' Ra watched as Kol lit candles around the outside of the tomb, 'We can't get in without Finn's blood.' She explained to Rebekah

'Well, how do we disrupt Finn from channeling our parents _in there_ if we can't even get through the bloody binding circle? '

'We're not here to _disrupt_ Finn's power, we're trying to _overload_ it.' Kol replied to his sister.

'Are you daft? You want to make him stronger? Does a few thousand years addle your brain that much.' Rebekah looked between the two witches

'Look, a modern witch can only ever channel _so much_ power. After that, things start to get ugly. I mean, they'll literally start to disintegrate from the inside. He'll either have to release the power, or, well... let it kill him.' Kol explained.

'But, he won't be dead; he'll just body-jump.'

'Yes, into a body three hundred miles away from the niece he's trying to take.' Ra smirked as Kol spoke.

'In case you're wondering, _this_ is the side of you I like.' Rebekah said, looking at her brother proudly.

'Did you get me what I asked for?' Kol turned to look at his brother who was walking purposefully through the cemetery.

'Mystical artifacts and dark objects galore, from my own personal collection garnered over a thousand years.' Klaus replied, dropping a large duffel bag.

'I wondered where this had gone! Half this stuff is mine!' Kol said, rifling through the bag. An object caught Ra's eye and she crouched down to pick up the headband with falcon feathers attached.

'When did you get this Nik? I missed stretching my wings!' She looked at him, raising her eyebrows as his stealing of one of her symbols of power.

'There's more.' Klaus said, ignoring the question and reaching into his jacket pockets. He pulled out the sacrificial blade and dropped it only the pile before pulling out the unmistakable white oak stake, holding it out to Kol.

'You're going to trust me with this?' He asked in awe

'Whatever you need.' Klaus placed the stake in Kol's hand, 'Whatever it takes.'

'Alright. Let's get started.' Kol nodded at Ra's words and placed one hand on the door before looking at Ra unsurely. 'I will not have broken my vow by helping the child. It is only your generation that I promised against.' She took her hand in his, freely giving her power for him to channel and holding Rebekah's hand with her other. Their chanting began with Kol and Rebekah speaking in pigeon Latin, while Ra spoke in something much older. Pressure grew in the air as they continued until it was almost unbearable. Eventually they broke off the chanting, the only noise they were able to make being a groan until the three of them were thrown backwards.

Ra slowly sat as Bekah ran over to Kol 'You're a genius! You glorious bastard!' She cried, hugging him tightly.

'Well I'm a little surprised it worked myself.' He joked. Suddenly he was overcome by a severe coughing fit, backing away from the others as he doubled over. Ra hurried to him and rubbed his back, murmuring nothings as the fit subsided. As he stood straight, swaying slightly she held her hands on either side of his face and made a promise she didn't know if she could keep.

'I am not going to let you die. You hear me? I swear to you, whatever it takes.' He smiled weakly and she returned it.

…

Ra had just only just got the semi-conscious Kol back to the tomb in one piece. She stood over the table, flicking through the grimoire in front of her as he lounged on the bed. She straightened and turned to him, 'Okay. I'm going to need you stood here. I need to see what kind of hex it is.' Kol complied sliding off the bed and walking towards the woman. She nodded and moved to place her hands on his chest, underneath his shirt.

'Now darling, if you wanted to cop a feel all you had to do was ask.' Ra rolled her eyes at his attempt at humour and shook her head.

'Very funny Kol. Now hold still.' He froze as she began to speak in her old tongue. The words grew louder as her face scrunched in frustration, the lights beginning to flicker. Suddenly a spark flew between the two and Ra pulled her hands back quickly, her face showing terror.

'What's wrong?' Kol asked, gripping her upper arms to hold her steady.

'I found the root of the spell.' She whispered, shock clear in her voice.

'And?' Kol asked.

She looked up at him slowly, tears visible in her eyes, 'It's one of mine.'


	15. Chapter 15

'What do you mean? How can it-' Kol asked in confusion.

'I don't know! I'm never created a new hex' She said, frustrated, turning away from Kol who wrapped her in his arms. 'Unless…'

'Unless what?' He asked, looking over her shoulder at her. She spun around in his arms to look up at him.

'Egypt. I was having a competition with Tefnut about who had most power, but the spells are lost…'

Kol shook his head, 'Nothing's lost if you have dead witched on your side. But why does it matter.'

'The spell, it was made specifically so no one could fight it or cure it. Oh Kol.' Kol froze at the news before turning, grabbing his jacket and slinging it on, walking towards the door. Her voice rang out behind him as she watched him go, 'I _will_ stop this Kol.'

…

Ra woke the next morning to realise she had fallen asleep where she had been working. Her face was smeared with ash and her hands were sticky from congealed blood. She heard the voices of the two witches before the door opened and she looked at them through blurry eyes as they stepped into the playhouse chatting. 'Oh, Ra!' Davina said, surprised at the woman's presence, 'Are you… ok?' The girl took in Ra's dishevelled appearance and the various ingredients on the table before her.

'What? Oh, yes I'm fine. Just…' The woman gestured to the various ingredients, 'working out a spell for-'

Kol cut her off with a glare, 'She's being her usual self, action first, thinking about it later.'

Davina raised an eyebrow at the vampire turned witch and muttered to herself, 'Okay?' before grabbing the dagger from the chest as Kol lit a Bunsen burner.

'Are you ready?' Kol asked, pointedly ignoring Ra as he focused on the harvest witch.

'I don't know. Never done this before, remember?' Davina said flirtily, earning a grin from Kol.

'I've never actually _completed_ the spell itself, but then, I've never had an accomplice as powerful as you.' He returned the sentiment, causing her to giggle.

'So, let's do it then!'

He nodded, 'Let do it.'

Ra ignored the two as they held the dagger together over the flame of the Bunsen burner, instead moving past them to gather a red candle. She rolled her eyes at the two of them as they focused entirely on each other, walking outside and calling her Rairidis, her high priestess, for more ideas.

'Rhiannon, I assume you've heard?' Ra asked, pacing through the graveyard.

'Of course. However I can only advise on waiting for the death and bringing him back in his original body.'

'You know how he was killed last. His body is only ash now.' Ra sighed, frustrated.

'Then use your magic, you can reconstruct it. It will only take time.' Rhiannon said calmly, trying to sooth the woman, 'Or give it to us and allow us to bring him back.' Ra rubbed her face and turned, only to be confronted by the vision of Finn awakening from death.

'I have to go.' She muttered hurriedly and hung up, walking back inside just in time to see Kol and Davina very close, with him smiling down at her.

'Today we've got a reason to celebrate. Come to the wedding with me.' Kol smiled down at the harvest girl as she smiled back.

'Fine. But if there's music? We're dancing.' She turned to leave, only to see the older witch in the doorframe, looking over her head at Kol with anger in her eyes. Davina hurried out of the tomb and Ra followed soon after.

…

The Mikaelson compound was full of decorators when Ra arrived. She saw Klaus, Cami, Hayley, Elijah and a rather rough looking werewolf. She walked towards them and listened as Klaus spoke.

'I've taken precautions. There'll be no uninvited guests at your wedding, and after, your wolves will be the first line of defence to this home. No more running, Queen.' Ra smirked at his words and spoke from behind him, making him jump almost imperceptibly.

'I guess my invite was just lost in the mail then.' Ra said, stepping towards the child in Hayley's arms, 'This must be Hope then.'

Hayley nodded awkwardly at the girl, 'Thank you for helping. Klaus told me what you did yesterday.'

'Oh its fine.' Ra waved it away, cooing at the baby.

'Do you want to.. hold her?' Hayley asked, shifting from one foot to another.

'Oh, I'd love too!' Ra said, taking the baby gently and smiling down at it as Klaus stepped towards her, 'Don't worry Nik, I'd never hurt her, you know that.'

…

 _Chicago 1920_

' _Nik!' Klaus stopped walking down the street towards his favourite speakeasy and turned on his heels to see the woman who had been missing for 6 years._

' _Ah Ra, to what do I owe this pleasure?' Klaus grinned down at the woman, folding his arms._

' _You need to undagger Kol.'_

' _And why should I do that?' He asked._

' _I've finally done it. I've perfected the spell. Please Nik, We'll go as far away as possible from you, just let him go.'_

' _Which spell would that be, little witch?' Klaus asked, knowing full well what she was talking about._

' _You know exactly what it is.'_

' _And you really think Kol will want a family. Ra he came with someone else to the ball the night he was daggered, does that sound like someone who is ready for a child?' Klaus stepped forward to stroke her arm softly, 'You know I'm only doing what is best for the both of you.'_

' _Nik Please!' Tears began to well in the woman's eyes, 'You have known me over 900 years, and you know I have wanted a child for 800 of those.'_

' _And yet you are in love with the most volatile of my brothers. No I will not, now go.'_

…

Klaus nodded and stepped back, smiling at the scene. Ra raised a hand to the baby and laughed a truly joyful laugh as the child wrapped its hand around her finger. 'Hello there little unofficial niece.' Ra murmured, kissing the child's head before looking up at the group, noticing Elijah and Cami properly for the first time, 'Oh hello you two. I've been wondering where you were Camille. I'd wanted to talk with you more.'

'Yes well, nice as this little gathering is, Elijah and I need to have a chat.' Klaus said, motioning to his brother. The two of them left and Ra looked up, noticing Rebekah was nowhere to be seen.

'Where's Rebekah? She's usually at the centre of party planning.'

'Oh, she said she needed to go see Kol for some witch business.' Hayley replied. Ra nodded slowly, handing back the child.

'I need to make a call.'


	16. Chapter 16

'What do you want?' Kol's voice rang through the phone angrily, making Ra flinch.

'Hayley told me Rebekah was with you.' Her voice rang out stronger than she felt.

'And she's helping a lot more than you have.' He sneered. Ra folded her arms, pacing through the complex and catching sight of a familiar werewolf.

'Fine, whatever Kol. Go die in a ditch for all I care. It's not like I've spent the last thousand years loving you.' Ra said, the end turning into an almost sob. She walked back towards the compound trying to avoid the wolf, who inevitably saw her.

'Ra, hey!' Aiden jogged to catch up with her, 'Why the long face, aren't weddings supposed to be like, a girl's favourite day?'

Ra snorted, shaking her head, 'That's when it's _their_ wedding, and I've been to enough that they've lost the appeal.'

Aiden raised an eyebrow, 'Any yours?'

Ra nodded and looked up at the wolf, smiling slightly at the memory, 'Only once. Kol compelled Pope Julius II to marry us in the newly painted Sistine Chapel.'

'wow. Look at you old woman.' He laughed, nudging her in the ribs and throwing an arm around her as they walked into the ballroom. The room was almost full with vampires and werewolves, though a pair caught Aiden's eye. Josh and Davina were sat near the end of a row with one seat free.

'Go on, I'll find somewhere else.' Ra smiled and walked towards the Originals brothers. No one was sat near them so she slipped into a seat next to Klaus.

A few seconds after she was seated the rest of the guests stood to greet the bride. Hayley looked stunning in her dress and Ra smiled, remembering her own day.

Vatican City 1513

 _Ra walked up to the altar where Kol was stood smirking at her. Though the smirk was not exactly a declaration of love, she could see it all in his eyes. As she reached her husband-to-be he grasped her hand in his and leaned towards her, murmuring the words that he had only ever said a handful of times to her._

' _I love you.'_

 _Present_

'Please, be seated.' Ra jerked into the present to see an elderly woman stood with Hayley and her wolf fiancé. She brought a hand to her face, feeling the wetness of tears. An arm draped around her and pulled her close to the man next to her.

'Emotional, love?' Klaus asked, a smirk on his face.

'Oh shut up Nik.' She muttered, turning back to the scene in front of them.

'We gather together as a community seeking peace, inspired by this couple standing before you.' The woman spoke again, 'There was a time when werewolves saw themselves not as cursed, but blessed with connection to our most pure selves. And tonight, we honor that blessing with the long-awaited unification of the two Crescent bloodlines.' The two's hands were wrapped with baby's breath flowers and the woman continued, 'in doing so, we choose to embrace Hayley's vampire nature. With this union, Hayley will share her unique gifts with her pack. And now, your vows. '

The wolf started, 'I pledge to honor you and defend you and yours above all others.'

'To share in blessings and burdens. To be your advocate, your champion.' Hayley continued.

'To be your comfort, your sanctuary, and for as long as we both shall live.'

'To be your family.' Hayley and the wolf shared a smile.

' To be your family.' They both held a candle and lit it, finishing the ceremony.

The old woman smiled and finished by saying, _'_ You two have endured all the traditional werewolf rituals and trials. There is only one remaining- Jackson, you may kiss your bride. '

As the two kissed the eyes of the werewolves in the room all glowed gold and the pressure in the room decreased as it was clear the ceremony worked.

…

The reception was started by a parade through the streets of the French quarter with the newly-weds leading it. Ra decided to remain in the compound with the originals, waiting for the wedding party to return. She sat in the room that used to be hers and Kol's, though now currently a nursery. She held Hope carefully, singing the songs that her mother used to sing to her until the child fell asleep. Ra could hear the bridal party return downstairs and turned her head quickly, careful to not jostle the baby, to see Klaus. She handed to baby to him carefully and watched as a smile grew on his face at the sight of his sleeping daughter.

'You have a beautiful daughter, Nik.' Ra whispered, smiling as he met her gaze, 'You're lucky, with the werewolves she is always going to be protected.'

'And you.' Klaus replied, 'I know that you will always protect her.'

She nodded, 'of course I will.'

The moment was interrupted as Rebekah and Elijah came into the room. Klaus placed Hope in her crib before looking at the two of them, 'Must you intrude on every moment?'

Elijah shook his head, 'I'm not here to quarrel, brother.'

'It's Kol. I couldn't help him.' Rebekah said.

'Of course you couldn't. Didn't he tell you, there's no loophole.' Ra said to the shocked witch who gathered herself before imparting the news.

'He's not going to last the night.'


	17. Chapter 17

As the three originals and Ra arrived outside the tomb they saw Davina stood with Kol. Ra pushed her hurt feelings aside and watched as Kol said, 'I think I want to be alone for this bit.' He walked towards the open tomb but stopped as Elijah spoke.

'I'm afraid that's not an option.'

'Always and forever is not something that you can just weasel out of, brother.' Klaus added, stepping towards his brother.

Ra walked towards Kol and whispered 'you don't have to always be strong my love.' She kissed him softly before adding, 'This is just a short… vacation, from the living. You'll be back before you know it.' He nodded, eyes full of tears as she led him towards the tomb where Esther had once imprisoned Elijah, 'Let's get you into the warm.'

Davina followed the party shyly and lit the candles with a flick of her wrist, standing back from the family as Ra sat, letting Kol rest against her chest. 'If you wanted to cop a feel all you needed to do was ask.' Ra joked weakly, echoing his words back at him. He let out a small laugh that quickly transitioned into a coughing fit, making the rest of the originals rush towards him. Both his nose and mouth started bleeding but he paid it no mind, grabbing Klaus' jacket lapels and speaking.

'All my life, all I ever wanted was for you lot to care about me.' Klaus eyes filled with tears as Kol began coughing again and Rebekah crouched beside him, grabbing his hand.

'Kol, listen to me. You don't have long. You're going to die.' She started crying as he gripped her arm back, 'But you will die a witch, and we will consecrate your body. You will join the ancestors of the French Quarter, and those spirits can be brought back. And, I promise you, brother, I will _not_ leave this body until I find a way to bring you home.' Kol smiled despite the pain as he began to cough even harder.

'Kol, look at me.' He turned to look at her as Ra spoke, a sad smile on her face as tears fell, 'We got so swept up in everything that happened. You never asked what the good news I had for you was.'

'What was it… ?' He asked her as she kissed him softly again.

'I finally finished that spell in the twenties.' She rubbed his back as he coughed hard before sitting back and staring at her.

'You're?' She nodded as he trailed off.

'Yes. Two souls joining to create another with a physical presence. It activated the when we first had sex a couple days ago.'

Rebekah scrunched her nose attempting to make a joke, 'way too much information Ra.'

Ra smiled and shook her head, looking down at her lover, 'We are going to have a child, and I'll make sure you're back in your proper body before they're born.' She kissed the top of his head, 'Do not be afraid… I love you Kol.'

It was getting harder for Kol to breath but he managed for force out a few last words, 'It's okay. I'm not scared. I love you Astryth.' He let out one last breath and all there could feel the soul leaving his body. Rebekah broke down in tears while Klaus and Elijah began crying freely. Davina quickly left, not wanting to be part of such an intimate moment. Ra clutched her lover's body to her sobbing into his shoulder until dawn broke.

 **Wow, this chapter just broke me. I hope it did something to you guys too. Review with what you thought!**


End file.
